Usagi, vampire slayer
by Poison666
Summary: Usagi a vampire slayer, Trowa's learning from her..... who's the Queen of the vampire race.......Trowa and Usgai fic.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Day Walker

Usagi, vampire slayer

I don't own either sailor moon and Gundam wing.

Serena-19

Trowa-21

1981

"Watch it! We got a bleeder here, pregnant too!" Doctors raced around the ER, trying desperately to save the young mother who was dying from a wound to the neck.

"She's going into contractions! Get ready to do a C-section."

Thump...Thump...thump...

...thump

"It's a girl. Someone get her cleaned up."

Thump...Thump...

With a reaching motion toward her little baby girl, the world faded out for Ikuko Tsukino.

Present Day

Trowa Barten never expected to end up in Tokyo's most exclusive club, Nihongo Nights. He also never expected to be dancing with a beautiful woman, but he was.

"You like surprises?" whispered his date, Nakai.

"I love surprises. What do you have in mind?" Whispered Trowa.

"Follow me," she said while leading him toward a back room of the club. When they reached the door, she pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, moving toward his neck.

"Surprise" she whispered against his neck, as her fangs extended and she prepared to feed. Just then, the door burst in, and Trowa was tossed to the side.

Letting out a surprised gasp, Nakai exclaimed "The Day Walker!"

"That's right Nakai," The Day-Walker said. "Now say goodnight."

A silver stake ripped through Nakai's chest, turning her to dust.

Turning to Trowa, The Day-Walker said, "Come on, you can't stay here."

"But...but you are a woman! And what in kami's name was that?"

Turning toward the back door, she said " Just come on, I will explain later."

Driving along the highway, Trowa glanced constantly at the frightening woman driving to who knows where. He found himself thinking that if he had met this woman under any other circumstance, he would never have believed her capable of what she had just done to that thing back there. Her long blond hair, done in the strangest hairstyle he'd ever seen, shone like the sun itself, and her eyes, which he only glimpsed for a second, were the most vibrant shade of blue. All of this, of course, was intensified by her black clothing.

"How about you ask me your questions, instead of gawking at me."

"Well, for starters, how 'bout you tell me what that was back there."

"That, as you put it, was a vampire. You are lucky that I had been watching her, or you would be dead now."

"OK, well that answers that question. The next one is who are you, and do you have a name besides 'Day-Walker'?"

She chuckled at that. "Are you sure you want to know who I am? If I tell you, I can't ever let you leave, or I would have to kill you."

"I am willing to take the risk."

"All right then," she sighed. "For starters, My name Is Usagi, better known to scum as the Day-walker. I am a vampire hunter."

"Usagi, huh? Nice name. Your a vampire hunter, why?"

"Vampires killed my mother, and made me what I am today. I cannot rest until I kill all vampires, including the one that murdered my mother."

"So what are you exactly?"

"I am an Immortal, thanks to the scum that killed my mother. I basically have all the skills that a vampire possesses, like immortality and amazing strength, but none of the bad sides, like aversion to sunlight, garlic, silver, and have no need for blood. I eat what you do, well maybe, not everything you do. We're here."

Usagi and Trowa entered the dark building, Usagi's home. Usagi flipped on the light switch, and what he saw made Trowa gasp. Usagi had one of the most technologically advanced set-ups he had ever laid eyes on. While tossing her jacket on one of the chairs, she called out to Trowa, " If you touch anything, I will not hesitate to kill you, but go ahead and have a seat on the couch, I will be right back."

Trowa sat down, and a few seconds later, he was greeted with a lovely vision. Usagi came back in with some tea. In the time she was gone, she had let her hair down, and it now fell in lovely waves down her back, and changed into a formfitting navy blue top and pant set.

"So I suppose you want to know where you stand right about now, huh?" Usagi asked.

"That would be nice. Were you really serious about me not being able to leave?"

"You bet I was serious about that. You will stay with me, and if you desire, you can help me in my endeavors as well, although, I won't force you to help. You will live with me, and I will provide all that you might need to live comfortably."

"Well, I suppose I will help you any way that I can, considering that I should have lots of free time now. So where is it exactly that I will be staying?"

"Come on, I will show you to your quarters."

Well Trowa thought to himself, this certainly has been one weird day. I wonder what part I am going to play in all of this

Trowa's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door.

"Can I come in?" asked Usagi from outside the door.

"Sure, come on in. Its your place and all."

"Well, its yours now too, remember that. Do you feel well enough to have some dinner?"

"Will you be eating with me?"

"Of course, I am famished. Well, come on then," Usagi said while walking out the door. "Hope you like Italian."

How'd she know he wondered to himself

"I can read your mind" She answered back to him.

Trowa shook his head clear, and with a short laugh, followed Usagi to dinner.

Sitting in the common room of the house, Usagi and Mamoru talk over coffee.

"That was an absolutely great dinner, Usagi."

"It was an old family recipe. My aunt taught me how to make it. I am glad you enjoyed it, I don't normally have anyone to share dinner with."

"Well I am glad I got to share it with you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like a more defined explanation of my purpose here."

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking me that. Your main purpose is to help me track, watch, and possibly kill the vampires. If even one sucker gets away from me, we all are in danger, because they will hunt me and you down till we die."

"How am I supposed to help you kill them? I can track them, sure, even watch them, but they would kill me before I killed them."

Usagi gave a short laugh, "Of course you will be able to kill them before they kill you, because starting tomorrow, you start training."

Trowa audibly gulped. "You mean, I am going to have to train in killing?"

"How else are you going to protect yourself if you get caught? But you can worry about all of that tomorrow. Now you need to get sleep, you are going to need it."

With that, Usagi exited the room; prepared get some much needed sleep.

How do I get into situations like this? Trowa thought to himself. With that, Trowa decided to get the sleep Usagi suggested.

Bright light assaulted his senses, bringing him out of the blissful darkness called sleep. Wake up Trowa. Time for training

Huh? What? Trowa called in his head

"I said, Time to get up. You need to start your training now."

Usagi stated from the doorway.

"What time is it?" Trowa groggily asked.

"Its approximately 6:00 in the morning. Come on get up. I promise you, you don't want me to get you out of that bed."

Usagi heard a mumbled reply of what she could do with her 6:00 in the morning.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Usagi walked over to the foot of the bed, grabbed Trowa's foot, and pulled him out of bed. Trowa jolted awake when his butt hit the floor none to softly.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I told you that you didn't want me to get you out of bed. Now go get dressed, its time to start training. I will be back for you in ten minutes, if you aren't ready by then, you are coming as is."

Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Trowa thought as he shuffled off to the shower.

I heard that! Make that five minutes

Geez! all right already, quit reading my mind! With a sigh, Trowa went into the bathroom to catch a quick shower.

Trowa walked out of the shower to find a black tank top and black pants lying on the bed. He quickly threw these on, and with 30 seconds to go, laced up the shoes he found next to the bed. Just as he finished, the door to his room opened, and Usagi came in. "Good, you are dressed. I was not looking forward to dragging you out half naked. Well come on then, time to get started."

With a mock salute, Trowa followed Usagi out to the training field.

Once out there, Usagi had Trowa do 50 push-ups. "This is just a warm up, when you finish those, its on to target practice."

"29...30...31..."

"Come on, double time."

"34...35...36...37..."

I thought he would have complained by now. I know how tough this is Usagi thought to herself.

"47...48...49...50.."

With the last one, Trowa hopped up, and stood at attention. "Done, Drill Sergeant!" Trowa said with a big grin. Usagi laughed at the sight he made. "Enough already, you need to take this seriously. Now, on to target practice."

"What's the target gonna be?" asked Trowa.

"Me."

"Now," Usagi said, handing Trowa a gun. "This is a paint ball gun, good aiming practice equipment. We are going onto the lawn, and you are going to try and hit me here," pointing right above her heart, " and here," pointing to the middle of her forehead. " If I were the real thing, and you hit me got another shot off."

"Why can I only hit them there?"

"Because those are the only weak spots, the heart and the head. Anything else will regenerate. Any more questions?" at his shake of the head, she continued, " OK then, lets get started. Go to that red flag on the lawn. That is as far as you can go. I will go to that blue flag over there, and at the count of three, I'm gonna come at you, and you better hit me in either of the spots. Lets get started."

Trowa and Usagi headed over to their spots on the lawn, and Usagi counted down, "1...2...3!" Usagi rushed at Trowa, who fired only once, hitting Usagi's heart. "Good! You learn fast Trowa. Now lets see if you can do it again." Usagi rushed at Trowa before he could return to the red flag, but he managed to fire again. Usagi saw only red.

"Bam! Right between the eyes!" exclaimed an excited Trowa.

"Good shot, now could you help me inside. I seem to be having trouble seeing strait."

"Oh! Usagi, oh man! Did I hurt you? Oh no." Trowa said while rushing to a currently fallen Usagi.

"I'm fine, but why are there two of you?"

"Come on," he said while scooping Usagi up in his arms, "lets get you back inside, you don't look so good."

"Uh-huh...inside is good." Usagi mumbled before passing out.

approximately 2 hours later

"Good, you're awake. I was worried there for a bit, but I suppose you immortals can care for yourselves, eh?"

"Man, what did you hit me with, huh? A brick?"

"Nah, you just got a paintball between the eyes. No big deal."

"Maybe not, but it sure hurt. Guess you don't need training after all, well good, that means I can focus on a plan faster." Usagi got up, and headed out of the room, motioning for Trowa to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"The library, so I can fill you in on the details you need to know."

"Like what?"

"Like who the enemy is, and I don't mean vampires in general. There are certain vampires in the hierarchy that we need to kill in order to bring them all down. For example, the Queen, the matriarch of the vampire race, is the biggest target of them all."

"The Queen? Why take her down?"

"Because she is the maker of the vampire race, they all came from her. You kill her, you stop them from expanding, and as you kill them, they die out."

"This is really important to you, huh?"

"Yea, I suppose it is. They killed my mother, and made me into this, and for that they must pay. I told you in the beginning that you didn't have to help me, but the help is much appreciated."

"I will continue to help out, but could I ask one favor?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Can you stay out of my mind, unless you absolutely have to?"

Usagi laughed, "Geez, take away all a girl's fun, why don't ya. I suppose I could do that, but be warned, I will use it to communicate with you, when necessary."

"Deal." Usagi said while getting out a book from an overhead shelf.

Turning to Trowa, she opened the book, and pointed to the first page.

"Read this page."

"The vampire race is a structured culture," Trowa began. "The vampires all exist because of the Matriarch. The vampire race is essentially classified in two ways, the full bloods, and the half-bloods. Full bloods come directly from the Matriarch, they were originally her children. Full bloods, and the Matriarch, are the only vampires able to create half-bloods, or turned humans. Half-bloods are vampires that were originally humans, but were turned undead by a Full blood. Comparatively, Half-bloods are looked upon as lesser creatures in the hierarchy, due to their inability to create more vampires, and they have lesser powers."

"That was your first lesson into vampire society. Now read this page." Usagi said, turning over a few pages.

"When killing a vampire, the head and the heart are the only vulnerable spots. Only use weapons that have silver or garlic in them, because contrary to anything you may have heard, crosses and holy water don't work."

"Now, before we continue, any questions relating to what you read so far?"


	2. Chapter2: London

Usagi the vampire slayer part 2

"So, do you have any questions relating to what you just read?"

"Nope, I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

"OK, then. Time to work out our objective. Our first target is in

Central

Europe."

"Why Central Europe?"

"Because it's where I believe the Matriarch to be, and we need to get to her soon."

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Tonight, 9 p.m. I will go get some clothes for you since you own none now. You should go rest now; you are going to need it." With that, Usagi turned and left the room, leaving Trowa to wonder just what he had agreed to.

9 p.m. on the plane

Usagi and Trowa finally got on their plane after problems with security. Their seats, of course, were in the first class section. "I claim window seat!" Exclaimed Usagi.

"Oh, sure. Leave me to get bumped by flight attendants and their carts."

Trowa grumpily replied, although he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Trowa quickly stowed the 2 bags they had brought on board under their seats, making sure they were within easy reach.

"Hey, do you know when we get dinner, Trowa?"

"Well," Trowa said, rolling his eyes at Usagi's appetite. "They usually serve the food after take-off."

"Aww, that long?"

"It's really not that long, besides we'll be taking off in a few minutes."

"All right, all right. Wake me up when the food gets here." Usagi said while drifting off to sleep.

Good, she's asleep. Maybe now I can think to myself without her hearing me. Does she really have no idea why I just up and decided to help her out? Guess not, either that, or she doesn't care. No, that can't be it. Trowa looked over at Usagi's sleeping form. She sure is beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking? I can't get attached to her! I guess I just have to face it. I am in love...with her. I have to put these feelings away, she can't ever know. Just as well I suppose, she couldn't possibly feel the same way, could she? Trowa groaned inwardly at the thought.

Inside Usagi's dream

Usagi walked around the dark streets of London. It was raining, but she wasn't wet or cold. She stopped in front of a fountain, looking dazedly at the arcs of water. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, and was startled out of her daze.

"What, don't you remember me, Usagi?"

Whispered a soft, entrancing voice.

"No... Who are you? Am I supposed to know who you are?" Usagi said, beginning to shiver.

"I am the one who will always protect you." Said the voice. "Come now, you must see something before time runs out." Usagi allowed herself to be led by the voice, who still grasped her to him. They ended up in a dark blue room, facing a mirror. Usagi had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Usagi. Look into the mirror, and tell me what you see."

"I see... I see destruction, death everywhere. Make it stop, its too horrible! Make it stop!" Usagi screamed as she sunk to the floor, no longer supported by the voice. Comforting arms came around to hold her as she cried, offering as much support as the voice could give.

"Usagi, look at me." Usagi looked up slowly at the face belonging to the voice. "Its you!!"

Trowa heard Usagi mumble something, and then she awoke with a scream.

Trowa instantly undid his seat belt and threw his arms around Usagi's Shaking form.

"Shh, it's all right. Hush now, it's all over." Trowa quietly chanted to Usagi, slowly calming her down.

"Oh, Trowa...it was...it was awful! All I could see was death and destruction, and then...and then... Oh Trowa!!"

"Its all right, it was just a dream. Shh, it's all right now." Trowa said while rocking Usagi in his arms.

Usagi, I will always protect you, no matter what. Trowa vowed to himself.

"Here, Usagi, rest your head against my shoulder, and try to get some more sleep. I will wake you when the food comes."

"Oooh! Food! Thank you Trowa."

"Welcome. Sleep now."

Sleep well, Usako. Trowa smiled at that thought, and pulled out the book he bought for the plane trip.

"Usagi, wake up. Time to eat, come on get up." Trowa said while gently shaking Usagi from her sleep. Usagi yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Fish or Chicken?" Asked the flight attendant.

"Chicken, please." They both said in unison. The attendant smiled at them, and handed out two trays of Chicken dinner.

"And to drink?"

"Coffee." Said Trowa.

Grape soda was Usagi's order. With a smile, the attendant walked off to serve the rest of the passengers. Trowa peeled back the cover on his chicken dinner, and wrinkled his nose at what he saw. The chicken certainly wasn't appetizing, especially when it was covered in some sort of brown sauce. Eventually the hunger won out, and he tried a little of the chicken.

Hey, this is kinda good. I am glad I went for the chicken. Usagi had already eaten her meal by the time he started his, and was currently leaning on Trowa's shoulder and sipping her grape soda.

"Did you enjoy your dinner Usagi?"

"It was some of the best airline food I have eaten in a while. I feel much better now that I have eaten."

"Good, I am glad you feel better now. I will be right back, Usagi." Trowa said while getting up out of his seat. "Back in a few." With that, Trowa headed for the back of the first class section, towards the bathroom. Trowa splashed some cool water on his face, letting some tension out with a deep breath.

Trowa... Startled, Trowa looked up at the mirror.

Trowa... sang a voice in his head. Suddenly, a shrill sound erupted in his mind, making him cower on the bathroom floor.

"Trowa, you are weak. You always were weak, and you always will be." Came the voice, now behind him. Trowa slowly sat up, still clutching his head.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Asked a decidedly angry Trowa.

"What? The venerable Trowa doesn't remember me? Just as well I suppose. Anyway, I came to deliver a message." Said

The figure, pulling out a letter. "I quote, 'Trowa, You know you cannot win against me. Neither can the Day Walker. Yes, I do know she travels with you, and so does my servant, the one reading this letter, but I digress. This letter is meant to tell you that if you hand the Day Walker over, you will be rid of me and all my subjects forever. We won't contact you further, and no one will harm you. The choice is yours. With the ending of this letter, you must inform my servant of your decision, but if you refuse our offer, we will kill you both. Eternally, the Queen.' end quote. So, Trowa, what is your decision?" Trowa looked hatefully at the man standing before him.

"What do you think my answer is?"

"Well, you leave me no choice then, Trowa. It was nice to see you again, but now its time for you to die. After you die, the Day Walker will be ours." The man lunged at Trowa's throat, but stopped before he reached it.

Slumping to the floor, with a silver stake sticking out of his chest, the man exclaimed

"Damn you Trowa. I may die now, but you will soon follow me in death."

With one last breath, the man disintegrated to dust.

Goodbye...Jeteh Trowa thought as he walked out of the bathroom.

Usagi looked up from her magazine as Trowa approached.

What took you so long? Usagi telepathically asked Trowa.

I was held up by a vampire. He's dead.

Are you all right? What happened? asked Usagi, now visibly worried.

Well, I am fine physically, just a little shook up mentally, nothing serious.

He lunged, and I stabbed him with a stake.

What did he want of you?

He wanted me to give you over to them, I refused. Simple as that.

You protected me? Hmmm...

What?

Nothing, just thinking of my dream. You were there.

Why was I there? What did I do?

You said that you would always protect me. You were there for me when I needed you most, and you said you always would be. You even let me cry in your arms.

What I said in your dream is true. I will protect you always. I will always be there for you, and I will hold you in my arms whether you are crying or not. This I do promise.

Trowa...I...

Hush now. Just accept these things I promise you.

I accept Trowa. I will protect you too, and always be there for you, and hold you in my arms whether you need it or not. This I promise.

With that, Usagi flung herself into Trowa's arms, and clung to him as he pressed her closer to himself. Trowa absently stroked her hair, and Usagi drifted off into a peaceful sleep, smiling to herself.

"Usagi, wake up. We're here." Trowa said, gently shaking a sleepy

Usagi. She showed no sign of waking.

Oh, geez! Trowa realized the futility of trying to wake her, so he decided just to carry her out. He put the carryon bags over his shoulder, and then picked up the sleepy Usagi and carried her off the plane. Once off the plane, he placed Usagi in a chair, and proceeded to wake her.

"Usagi, time to get up." Seeing that not working, he did something he thought would. "Usagi, get up, they just brought the food."

"OK, where is the food." Asked Usagi.

"Good you are awake, let's go get our bags."

"What, no food?"

"Nope. Tell you what though, after we get the bags, and a hotel room, we will go out to dinner. Ok?"

"OK! Now, which way to the baggage claim?" Usagi laughed as Trowa guided the way to the baggage claim.

They picked up their luggage, and stood outside, while Trowa hailed a taxi. When they got one, Usagi told the driver to go to the Fairmont Hotel. As they arrived, Usagi paid the driver, and they entered the gorgeously structured building.

Usagi had reserved two adjoining rooms for her and Trowa, on the second floor. As they entered the elevator going up to the second floor, a couple, both striking in appearance, pushed in before the doors shut. Usagi inspected the couple, noticing that they both wore silver ear cuffs in their left ears, and silver bands on their right hands. Ding the elevator stopped, allowing Usagi and Trowa to exit to their rooms. As the elevators closed, Usagi inwardly sighed with relief as the couple stayed on the elevator.

"Usagi?"

"Hmmm... what?"

"Meet you right here in 20 minutes for dinner?"

"Yea. Lets go someplace fancy."

"Fancy it is. See you in 20 minutes." With that, both Usagi and Trowa entered their rooms to prepare.

20 minutes later

Trowa waited outside Usagi's door. He wore a jet black tuxedo, with a white rose in the lapel of his jacket. His wore his hair the same way like he always did. In his hands he held a snow white rose, one ordered through room service, for Usagi. Trowa knocked on her door, and herd a muffled reply for him to wait a minute.

Usagi came out a minute later, and when Trowa saw her, he gasped.

Usagi wore a black and silver ankle length gown. The dress was supported by two fine straps that cris-crossed in the back. Her hair was left down, and it fell softly around her in waves. Her blue eyes, accentuated by the color of her dress, sparkled with a light all their own. Trowa snapped out of the trance he fell into and handed her the rose. Usagi smiled as she sniffed the delicately beautiful scent of it.

"Ready to go, Usagi?" Trowa asked, offering his arm for her to take.

"Yes, let's go. I made us reservations already."

"All right, let's go catch a taxi, M'lady." Trowa said while bowing low, and again offering her his arm. She took it, giggling.

They arrived a short time later at Le Gavroche, a popular French restaurant in London. They got to the reception desk, and after announcing their reservation, were shown to their table. Trowa looked around the restaurant, taking in the lovely building, with its large windows overlooking the London sky line, and the murals on the walls. Taking a glance at the menu, he became instantly confused.

"Umm, Usagi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you help me out here? I've never eaten French food before."

"Well, what do you like to eat normally?"

"Well, I like steak, and fish, and chicken."

"OK, then, we will both have the chicken dish, all right?"

"Sounds good to me. Thank you, Usagi."

"It was my pleasure Trowa."

The waiter came, and got their orders, leaving to attend other customers.

Trowa got up, and held out his hand to Usagi.

"Would you like to dance, Usagi?" Nodding her head, she took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor, where other couples were dancing to a slow, beautiful melody. Trowa placed his hands on her hips, and she placed her arms around his neck. As

Trowa pulled her closer to his body; she sighed contentedly and laid her head on his chest.

Wait here for just a minute, Usagi Trowa told her as the music began to die down. He went over to the band leader, whispered something in his ear, and returned to Usagi's side.

"Get ready to really dance." Trowa whispered in her ear. Before she could react, Trowa had pulled her to him, and the band had started playing, this time a fast paced tune. The dance floor had mostly cleared, and those left were quickly moving out of the way as the couple began the dance. Trowa spun Usagi out, quickly bringing her back into his arms, then moving across the floor with her, their arms intertwining in mesmerizing patterns. He held her hand up in the air, and she spun around him as they moved down the dance floor. They did a couple of waltz-like spins, and Trowa threw her out again in a spin. The dance ended with her spinning back into his arms, and with a low dip, the music ended, and applause filled the restaurant. Trowa looked at Usagi, who was still in his arms, and she blushed. He smiled at her, and then escorted her back to their table.

The taxi ride back to the hotel was a silent one, with no one knowing what to say. Trowa escorted her inside the hotel, and up to her room.

"Well, I guess this is good night. I had a nice time, thank you Trowa." Usagi said, standing in front of her door. "Don't thank me, Usagi, it was an honor to be able to escort you to dinner, and I had fun as well..."

Usako Trowa completed in his head. "Good night Trowa, sleep well."

"Sleep well, Usagi. See you in the morning." With that, they both entered their respective rooms.

Trowa... Was Usagi's last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Rei's

Usagi, Vampire Slayer--Part 3

8 a.m. the next morning

Usagi struggled her way out of the tangle of sheets her bed had become.

Finally becoming free, she sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed her head.

Man, what a night. Usagi thought to herself. A long plane trip, dinner, dancing, and then not being able to sleep! Geez, I feel like a wreck.

Usagi forced herself up and out of bed, and made her way to the phone to order coffee from room service. Looking at the clock on the wall, she decided to wake Trowa up, and invite him for coffee.

Trowa...Time to get up...come on, I got coffee. You know you want some!

Little did she know, Trowa was not in a place to answer her calls.

Trowa's Nightmare

Darkness was all Trowa could see. Trowa was tied to a chair, quite uncomfortably. Suddenly, lights ignited all around him, and he saw what else was in the room. A tall slender woman stood directly in front of him. She had long, straight midnight blue hair, green eyes that seemed to pierce through him, and wore a navy blue clinging dress.

"Trowa...What have you gotten yourself into, huh? You should have never gone to sleep, because now I have you, and you are mine now." She silently sauntered up to Trowa, and caressed his cheek.

"Oh, Trowa. What a fool you were to think that you could actually ever escape me. Why did you even try?"

"I hate you, that's why." Trowa spat at her.

"Come now, dearest. Hate is such a strong word. I don't hate you, I love you."

"You won't leave me be, and you expect me not to hate you? You kill everyone that you feel gets too close to me. With all of that, you expect me to love you?"

"Well, don't you? I mean, what's not to love?" She said while flashing a malicious grin at him. "Well I suppose it doesn't truly matter now. You will love me, whether you want to or not, and then the Day Walker will truly be mine." With a cold laugh, fangs extended from her lips, as she bent her head to Trowa's bared neck.

"NOOOOOO!"

Usagi heard Trowa's scream, and ran out her door, and into his. She ran to the bedroom, and saw Trowa tossing and screaming in his sleep. She quickly ran to him and threw her arms around his shaking form, trying to wake and calm him.

Trowa! Trowa, please get up! TROWA! Usagi called to him in her mind.

"Noooo!" Trowa bolted awake. Usagi took his shaking form into her arms and rocked him back and forth, whispering calming words.

"Shh, it was just a dream, it's over now. Hush, it's all over."

"Oh, Usagi. She is coming for me. She is coming for me!"

"Who, Trowa? Who is coming for you?"

"The...the Queen. She is coming to claim me as her own."

"I won't let her take you, Trowa. She can't have you."

"But, Usagi, you don't understand. I was always meant to be hers. She claimed me long before I was even born. And the sad thing is," Trowa said, looking down at Usagi. "When she claims me, she will have you as well. This she has sworn."

"If she takes you, then yes, she will have me as well."

"What, without even a fight? If you must lose to her, at least go out with a fight."

"What's the point? If I lose you to her, I will have to kill you, and that would be like killing myself. I couldn't bear to lose you." Usagi said as she began to softly cry.

Trowa took her into his arms, and held her close, letting her cry. Go ahead and cry, Usagi, but there is something that might interest you.

What would that be?

Well, you could challenge the Queen, and fight for me. I would understand any reluctance to do this, for it is a hard task. The Queen will not be easy to defeat.

I don't care, Trowa. If I have a shot at keeping you with me, then I will do what ever it takes. Usagi sat up, ending her crying spell. "Trowa, come with me. I have preparations to make, and I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course, always for you. Lets go to your room."

Once inside Usagi's room, Usagi told Trowa to sit in the chair by the bed.

"I ordered some coffee, I figured you would like some. Go ahead and help yourself. I am just going to get dressed." With that, Usagi entered the bathroom, and emerged a few minutes later wearing a dark red, long sleeved top, and tight, dark red pants. Her hair was re-done in the strange hairstyle Trowa noticed upon first meeting Usagi. Usagi walked over to the table next to the bed, and picked up the phone, dialed a number, and sat facing Trowa on the bed.

"Hello, Rei?... Yea, its me, listen, can we meet today?...OK, great, see ya then. Love you too, Rei. Goodbye."

"Trowa, do you mind going on an errand with me? There is someone you need to meet."

"I don't mind. Lets go."

They exited the building, and proceeded to walk down the street.

"So where are we going, Usagi?"

"We are going to visit a friend of mine. She will be able to help me strengthen my spirit force, yours too. Just one step in preparation for the Queen's visit."

"So you are going to fight back?"

"Of course! I couldn't possibly lose you, its just unthinkable." Trowa smiled to himself at her statement.

They continued on in silence, until Usagi stopped in front of a house.

"This is it." She stated as she began to walk up to the front door. Trowa followed, noticing as he approached the front door, that a sign hung above it,

"Only the pure of heart may escape the wrath of life's fire."

Weird Trowa thought to himself.

Knock, Knock

"Ahh, Usagi, come in, come in. It's been a long time." Greeted a woman Trowa assumed was Rei. Rei had long purplish-black hair that shone even out of the sunlight and violet eyes that seemed to look into the very recesses of your soul. She wore a loose yellow dress that fell just below her knees. She directed them to sit, and she brought in a waiting tray of tea.

"So, Usagi, What might I help you with today?"

"Well, Rei," Usagi started, "I really need your spiritual guidance for an upcoming battle. I have to challenge the Matriarch to a battle."

"Usagi, I thought you were already going to kill her. Why do you need to challenge her to a battle when there was already one planned?"

"This time, killing her won't be enough. She is trying to take Trowa back, and I won't let her, I can't let her." Usagi said while grabbing Trowa's hand for emphasis.

Rei looked in the direction of Trowa, finally taking notice of him. "So you must be Trowa. Nice to meet you."

Hmmm, something seems very wrong about this one Thought Rei. Focusing her attention on

"Usagi," Rei asked, "So when do you want to start?"

"Immediately. The sooner we start; the faster all this can end."

"Fine, we will start tomorrow morning. I suggest you check out of your hotel today, you will spend the night here." and maybe I can do some looking into this Trowa guy

"Great. Thank you so much Rei. We will return in an hour."

"See you in an hour then." Rei said while showing them to the door. "Goodbye Usagi, Trowa."

With a final wave, Usagi and Trowa walked back toward the hotel.

an hour later

Usagi, Rei, and Trowa were sitting in Rei's living room watching TV.

This will be a great time to probe Trowa's mind thought Rei. Rei closed her eyes, sending out feelers toward his mind. Her eyes snapped open as she connected to him. Hmm, what do we have here? Oh, my! Images ran through Rei's mind at an alarming speed. She saw darkness, death, a midnight blue haired lady, and finally Usagi surrounded by a dark light. Suddenly her connection with Trowa was broken, and he sat staring at her from the floor.

What exactly did you think you were doing? Why were you probing my mind without my permission?

Well I...I wanted to find out who you really were. You aren't exactly all you appear to be. Rei shot back.

That still doesn't excuse your prodding of my mind. Why don't you just ask me what you want to know? I would have told you.

Fine. What exactly are you, Trowa?

I am evil, with a pure heart. I am dark light. I am the future King to that lady you saw in my mind. This is what I will be if Usagi fails. When she wins, I will be the dark protector to her alone. I will be hers, and will be good because of it.

What do you mean by all of this? How can you be evil and have a pure heart?

It all depends on who wins the ultimate battle. If the Queen wins, my pure heart will die, and the evil will consume me. When Usagi wins, my pure heat will make me good throughout. I am not what she believes me to be. I would prefer if she did not know.

Doesn't she deserve to know? I don't think you quite realize what you mean to her. She loves you, you know.

Does she now? And how would you know this?

I can read it clearly on her face. Every time she looks at you, her eyes tell of her love for you. I thought for sure you would have noticed it.

She shouldn't love me, I am not worthy of her love.

She thinks you are, and that should be enough for you.

How can she be so sure? She doesn't even know me all that well.

How did you decide you loved her?

I don't know, I just loved her when I met her.

There, you just answered your own question. Said Rei, breaking contact with Trowa. "Well, I am headed toward bed. I suggest that you both do the same, cause its early wake up tomorrow." Rei waved goodnight, and exited the room.

Usagi turned toward Trowa, and said, "Ready to go to bed?"

"Not just yet. You go on ahead, I'll go to my room in a while. I want to stay up a while longer."

"Alright. Goodnight, Trowa." Usagi got up, and as she headed toward her room, she affectionately rubbed his head. "Night, Usagi. Pleasant dreams."

Rei's Dream

Rei found herself walking among ruins. Every so often, she would hear a cry from one of the dead bodies around her, then she would hear a sickening crack, and all would be silent again. She suddenly found herself in an almost empty courtyard type place, and directly in front of her stood a woman on a platform.

"Rei... I've been waiting for you Rei."

"What do you want?"

"Why Rei, is that anyway to talk to me? You know why I am here."

"I will not do it, never! Unlike you, mother, I have loyalty and virtue. I didn't sell my soul to evil."

"Why, child, you sound as if you hate me."

"I detest you mother. You stand for all that is wrong in this world."

"Rei, poor foolish Rei. Well, since you are so bent on my downfall, I suppose you should wake up and get started." Rei started to turn around, but before she could leave, the woman spoke once more.

"Oh, and Rei darling, I would use this time wisely, never know how much more you will have." With an evil laugh ringing in her ears, Rei turned and ran. Rei woke with a start.

What could she have meant? I suppose she meant that my death would come soon. I guess I need to prepare Usagi before I die.

With that, Rei got up, and entered the bathroom to grab a shower before waking the others.

"OK, Usagi. Sit right here in front of the fire. Trowa, sit next to her." Said Rei, who sat in front of Usagi, chanting words Trowa and Usagi could not understand.

"Usagi," Rei began. "Focus your mind on the fire. Make the fire do something." Usagi concentrated on the flames, and slowly the flames turned from orange to a light blue color, then shifted to black.

Hey, I didn't do that!

But I did Usagi. Trowa's voice said. With a burst of added power, Usagi started to turn the flames back to the pretty blue color.

Ha! Take that, Trowa!

Lets just compromise With that, the flames finally settled on a sea-green blue color, with black around the edges.

"Well, it looks to me like your minds are in great shape. Time for the next exercise. Now this time, Usagi face me, and Trowa face the backside of Usagi." They did this, and Rei communicated to Trowa,

Trowa, on my count, try to force her mind open. Go slow at first, but as she resists, push harder. One, two, three, go!

Rei tried to force Usagi's mind open by sending out tendrils of power into her mind. While at the same time, Trowa did the same, but from behind. Rei began to slack off as Usagi defended against her mental attacks, until only Trowa still assaulted Usagi's mind. Trowa sent out a stronger wave of mental power, but Usagi still defended off his attacks. Trowa sent stronger bursts of power, and he began to glow a vibrant emerald color, as

Usagi began to glow a brilliant shade of sky blue. Usagi's hair started to float about her, her eyes turning into pupil-less pools of sky blue.

Enough! Usagi mentally screamed. With one last scream of power, she threw Trowa and Rei back from her.

"That will be quite enough of that! I am...I am quite..." Usagi couldn't finish as she passed out from the strain.

What was that Rei? Trowa questioned.

I do not know. I can only assume that Usagi is becoming what she always was.

And what is that?

She is becoming the ultimate immortal. Her birthright powers are starting to emerge in response to the upcoming battle with the Matriarch.

The ultimate immortal? What does that mean?

She is becoming a power to rival even the matriarch. You do know how she became what she is, don't you?

Yeah, something about her mother was bitten by a vampire while she was pregnant with Usagi, and the vampire genes were transferred to Usagi before

her birth.

Is that what she told you?

Yeah, why, are you saying it isn't true?

Well, in a way it is, and isn't. Did she tell you her mother died?

Yes. Was that a lie, too?

You should know, you know what her mother looks like. I saw her picture in your mind.

What? I don't know what you're...Oh No! No, no, no, no...not her. Please not her!


End file.
